


We’re a bit dangerous, you and me

by taejinks



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Changmin, M/M, Top Yunho, clone tvxq???, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinks/pseuds/taejinks
Summary: “Look at you,” Yunho murmurs. Changmin feels the other male rake his hands through his hair. “So pretty, my Changminnie.”





	We’re a bit dangerous, you and me

Changmin glared at the male in front of him, struggling to pull his arms away from his tight grip. The other male just raised an eyebrow, amusement lurking in dark familiar eyes. 

“Changmin-ah, what’s wrong? You seem to be looking a little stressed,” the male said mockingly. Changmin huffed in annoyance. “You’re bothering me, Yunho. You need to be in that other room with your Changmin. Not here with me,” He spat out, glaring at the other male. 

Yunho smirked and leaned into Changmin. “I don’t think so, my Changminnie doesn’t have such pretty reactions like you do,” he murmured, staring at the other’s lips. Changmin flushes, then glares at the man. “Well maybe you should go back to him,” he snaps. 

Yunho throws his head back and laughs. “No, I don’t think so. Minnie is having fun with your Yunho, probably,” he says after he calms down. Changmin tenses. 

“They better not hurt him,” Changmin growls, eyes fierce. Yunho smirks. “Your Yunho should be fine,” he drawls, leaning in to Changmin. “Changminnie wouldn’t hurt me. Be it an alternate universe me or not.” His nose brushes Changmin’s. 

Changmin flushes and goes to push the other away. Yunho stops him by grabbing the other’s wrists and pinning them to the wall behind him. Silence settles between them for a moment. Changmin breaks it with a sigh. 

“What do you want from me, exactly.” 

Yunho grins. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Changmin gasps as Yunho grinds upwards and bites down onto his neck. Changmin lets out a whine as he feels Yunho go deeper in the next thrust. Yunho fucks upwards a couple more times before stopping. Changmin lets out a sob, trying to grind back down only to be stop by the pair of hands on his hips. 

“Why d’you stop,” Changmin slurs, body shaking from the adrenaline . Yunho just hums and thrust upward again, keeping pressure on Changmin’s prostate. 

Changmin keens and puts his face into Yunho’s neck, struggling even more from the overstimulation. “Move,” he mumbles into the other male’s neck.

“What was that?” Yunho says. 

“Move.”

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Please fucking move!” Changmin says again, louder as he pulls away from Yunho. It soon turns into a cry as the other male starts thrusting again. 

“Look at you,” Yunho pants looking into Changmin’s glazed eyes. “Taking my cock so well. The other Yunho doesn’t fuck you like I do, does he?” Changmin lets out a garbled squeak as Yunho grips his hips harder. 

He starts thrusting again, grunst leaving his lips. Changmin couldn’t take it much longer. He was going to come. He keens as he feels something in his stomach tightened. He was so close. He-

Changmin sobs as Yunho stops again. 

“Answer me, Changminnie,” Yunho coos, rubbing his thumbs into the other’s hips. 

“No,” Changmin pants quietly, body shaking. Yunho raises an eyebrow and thrusts again, Changmin gaping in a silent scream. 

“What was that?”

“N-No,” Changmin sobs, tears trailing down his face. “He doesn’t fuck me as well as you.” He whines and clenches around Yunho, the other groaning at the sudden movement. 

“Please,” Changmin gasps, leaning forward and mouthing at the other’s neck.”Let me come.”

Yunho smirks.

He doesn’t answer as he starts to thrust again, trailing one of his hands up from Changmin’s waist to grip his hair and to pull him into and arched position. “Look at you,” Yunho growls, watching as Changmin’s eyes rolled back and drool slide from his mouth to his neck.

“So pretty, aren’t you?” Changmin shudders around him with a breathy noise. His mouth drops open, eyes misting over from pleasure. “My pretty Minnie,” Yunho coo’s as his thrusts start to speed up. 

Changmin’s body tensed as he feels something inside him start to build. “Please keep going, please keep goin. Oh fuck,” He pants, shuddering. Yunho grunts and lets go of the other’s hair, letting his hands drop to Changmin’s waist in a tight grip. 

Changmin keens as Yunho shifts and starts slamming into his prostate. He slumps forward. “‘M gon’a come,” he slurs. 

“Good,” Yunho pants, raking his nails lightly over Changmin’s sides. “Come for me, pretty.” 

Changmin comes with a sob, tears and drool covering his face. His body shakes as the older male continues to use him. 

“Come,” he gasps, pushing back into the thrusts. “Come Yunho.” 

Yunho comes with a groan, thrusting hard one last time and the stilling. 

The older male pulls out with a groan, Changmin shuddering at the sudden empty feeling. He closes his eyes. 

“Look at you,” Yunho murmurs. Changmin feels the other male rake his hands through his hair. “So pretty, my Changminnie.”

“Makes me want to wreck you again.”

Changmin shudders.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i saw the gifs if clones homin from their jpn comeback from. what. last year??? and i wanted to write smut SO
> 
> if u want to hmu, come check out my tvxq twitter @tohomoshinki or my writing twitter @taejinks
> 
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
